Evan Flare
Evan Flare was born in Punta Gorda, Florida on June 25, 1985. Evan is best known for his professional wrestling in XWA and SIW. ---- Early career Evan Flare started wrestling at the ripe age of eighteen. After graduating from Port Charlotte High School with rather average numbers, he started in a local wrestling school. Evan grew up around wrestling, it was the only time his family was together. Evan's favorite wrestler growing up was Kurt Angle, which is why he also uses the Ankle Lock Submission. First XWA run Evan Flare was signed by General Manager Notorious King Megaman in early January 2007, after an impressive scouting session. Evan Flare made his professional debut in XWA against another new-comer in Brian McFeters, and TCW legend Prodigy. Evan would upset Prodigy with a roll-up, and the wrestling world took notice. The very next week, Adrenaline began. Adrenaline began as a way for younger stars to get the spot-light. Evan Flare would headline with Razor Xtreme and C. J. Hardy in the first show, in what was voted the best Adrenaline Main Event of all time. A week later, Evan would be in the main event again, and this time he lost to Chris Kanimaniac. Evan, who had previously been the victim of a drug disorder, fell once again. Evan approached the staff about it and was immediately fired. During the next few months, Evan Flare would battle a drug addiction, and finally become clean. Soon afterward, he went back into wrestling. Smoke Championship Wrestling Evan Flare and long-time friend Jason Halich started a small promotion in early 2008, called Smoke Championship Wrestling. Although the duration of the promotion wouldn't last long, Smoke Championship Wrestling would go on to be one of the most heralded small promotions in wrestling history, creating huge stars like Tommy O'Leary, Tyler Lawson, Evan Flare, and JHalc. In SCW, Evan Flare found his niche in management. He choose to bring in General Manager Mr. Canada for the job, but Mr. Canada went missing during the promotions' third week, causing it's ultimate collapse. Sudden Impact Wrestling Jason Halich,, Evan Flare, and Tyler Lawson would all go to Sudden Impact Wrestling following the demise of SCW. Evan Flare was with the promotion from the first week, and was one of the promotions top stars during its first run. Feud with Kjki Mitchell During the first two weeks of Sudden Impact Wrestling, a hardcore tournament was held. In that feud, Evan Flare would defeat Ricky Raymond and F16 to eventually win the championship. Evan's first defense would be against F16, and he would win yet again. Kjki Mitchell who claimed to be "the most hardcore wrestler" in SIW challenged Evan for the title. In their first bout, Evan defeated Kjki Mitchell in a standard Hardcore match. It would take a Frog-Splash from 20 feet in the air to put him away, but Evan came out victorious that night. About a month later, Evan Flare would face Kjki Mitchell again, this time in an Inferno Match. After twenty minutes, Kjki Mitchell finally won after hitting the Straight to Hell maneuver, causing Evan to catch fire. After the match, Kjki Mitchell was revealed to be hurt. Only one night after winning the title, he had to forfeit the title to Evan Flare. Only a month later, Evan and Kjki would face-off for the final time. In what was promised to be "The hardcore match of the century" by Evan Flare, they had there final match. In a 2/3 falls match, the two men would wrestle for over forty minutes. Evan would take the first fall by connecting with the FOD on the outside of the ring, slamming Kjki's head into the steel stairs. Later on in the match, Kjki would strike with a Straight to Hell through a burning table to score the second fall. Almost twenty minutes of hell later, Evan Flare would lock in the Ankle Lock. Kjki was bloody from the long, brutal match before, and passed out with his hand on the rope, but since it was a Hardcore match, Evan was not forced to break the hold. The referee called the match, and both men were rushed to the hospital. Death Sentence Evan Flare and JHalc would start the stable "Death Sentence" in the early days of SIW. It started with JHalc, F16, Evan Flare, and Tyler Lawson, but several members would be cut and/or added. The stable ended with Evan Flare, JHalc, and Kjki Mitchell. Evan and JHalc often tag-teamed under the name Death Sentence. Death Sentence would feud with the DXwO, a stable comprised of David Michaels, C. D. Xtreme, Tyler Lawson, and J Glick A. It was voted the best feud in SIW history. This feud created some of the best promos professional wrestling had ever seen, and some of the best matches, as well. Evan Flare and Jhalc would face David Michaels and C. D. Xtreme twice, splitting the decisions. The feud would not be complete, however, because SIW went down way too early. Evan Flare would leave to rejoin XWA. Second XWA run Evan Flare would be resigned by Megaman in early 2009. Evan's return match would be at Revolutionary Wars II, where he would compete in the Cruiser-X Ultimate-X matchup. Evan would steal the show, reuniting with Kjki Mitchell along the way. After a thirty minute spectacular, Evan Flare would be pulled through the center by Kjki, to win the Cruiser-X Championship. The week after, XWA would hold it's first ever draft, where Evan Flare would be selected 6th overall to the Mayhem brand by long-time friend Razor Xtreme. Evan would defend his Cruiser-X Championship on the first Mayhem in stunning fashion, defeating XWA veteran Inferno. Evan would lose his title two months later to D. C. Hennig in a fatal-four-way match at Xtreme Champions. Retirement Evan Flare is now officially retired. Although he is open to the idea of a comeback, there is nothing to suggest that will happen. In Wrestling Themes *"Becoming the Bull" - Atreyu *"The Night" Disturbed *"Danger: Wildman" - The Devil Wears Prada Finishers *Flare of Death (Jumping Cutter) *Ankle Lock Submission Signature Moves * The Rapture (MMA Style Knee Bar) * Backstabber * The Kill (SAT Bomb) * Sick Kick! Championships * (2x) SIW Hardcore Champion * XWA Cruiser-X Championship